


Fools in Love

by theevilmuffin (hammerfistninja)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hammerfistninja/pseuds/theevilmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the things they do, they do out of love. Sakura, Sasuke, and the Fourth War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools in Love

She awakes, tired but uninjured, on a makeshift sleeping mat in a cave.

"Sakura."

She looks to the owner of the voice and her memories of the past few days begin to rise to the forefront of her mind. The Allied Forces finally reaching Naruto and the Juubi on the battlefield, being sent on a mission to recover a scroll of sealing, being separated from her team, and then running into…

"Sakura," Sasuke calls again, louder than before.

She looks over to him and notices that he is resting against the rock wall of the cave. He doesn't look tired, but she can see the stiffness that still resides in his chest and shoulders, can see the bandages that still wrap around his abdomen.

"You're okay," she murmurs. He'd been in a bad way when she'd found him.

Sasuke gives her a brief nod. "Thanks to you," he says stiffly. "Suigetsu and Juugo told me that you stepped into the fight to save me. Why?"

Sakura shrugs. The question is not hard to answer - she loves him, and she doubts that her feelings will ever change. Admitting it to herself and admitting it to him are two very different things, though.

"You tried to kill me before, why save me now?" he says.

"I could ask the same of you," Sakura says.

He stiffens, and the reaction is unexpected to Sakura. His brows furrow and he shifts his jaw uncomfortably. He seems to collect himself and gives her a steely glare. "I was defending myself…" he says, but then he looks away, as if ashamed. The next part comes out so low, it's barely audible. "But I… I was not… in a right state of mind at the time."

And she knows. She knows that it's okay to tell him, because he's not anywhere near as far gone as everyone thinks he is. He is still Sasuke - perhaps the reality he accepts is different from hers, but he is still Sasuke.

The thought is more comforting than it should be.

"My feelings haven't changed," she finally says. "Since the night you left, nothing's changed for me."

He shakes his head at her. "You're a fool for living in the past like that."

Sakura smiles despite the tears forming in her eyes. "…I could say the same about you."

Sasuke tenses and scowls, but he makes no move to act against her. His eyes flash with some kind of emotion that Sakura has not seen in them before. He shakes his head again and a wry grin replaces his scowl. "Yeah, you could say that."


End file.
